


Hilda's Gift

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Insecurity, Lingerie, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Claude finds out another side of Byleth.The Golden Deers are tired of them denying their feelings.Hilda found a chance to get them together and she will do it by hook or by crook.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Hilda's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, I just want to say I'm sorry if some of the sentence constructions are weird. Wrote this while having a few hours of sleep in.

He knows Raphael had talked to their professor about her doing things she doesn't want to do and how she needs rest.

And he actually thought she'd say no to this one request.

Claude did not expect that their stoic professor and hardened mercenary, Byleth Eisner, will agree to it and actually push through with his ridiculous suggestion of dressing up in a costume for the kids.

Oh how Jeralt would have sighed if he ever sees his daughter do this just because she loves her students.

The war is taking toll on everyone, but it's worse for the children that was taken in by the Church.

Claude knows how bad it is to witness horrors at that age, and he wants to give a little levity in their lives. To show that not everything is bleak in life, that there's still hope for a brighter future.

Byleth stood in front of him and Hilda in her bedroom, after putting on the costume.

He has to admit that Hilda made a really good job on that costume that Byleth is wearing.

It was a full onesie of a cat costume, her hair braided neatly to one side, accessorised by some star and moon clips, complete with the kitty hood with ears, a collar with big fake bell and two-toned tail. Hilda is pouting because she didn't have enough time to make some big fluffy paws for it.

Hilda even took the liberty of doing her make-up: a natural tone with the lightest blush-on she could muster, purple eyeliner (Claude asked why purple but Hilda ignored him), and watermelon pink lipstick.

Claude likes that lipstick on her if he's being honest, compared to her usual pink tinted lipgloss.

It's kind of more inviting to look at. He has nothing against Byleth's old routine of taking care of herself amidst all this problem (he knows Anna sold her a tub facial cream that he's suspicious of the ingredients in it but Byleth is okay for now), but his eyes are more drawn to her lips now more than ever.

Back in his teenage years, he was more drawn to her body.

He still is after five years, but it's highly inappropriate right now.

"Well?" Byleth asked them, frowning. "Don't just stand there and stare."

Hilda made a noise between frustrated and admiration. "You. Are. Totally. Adorable. Ugh. If you weren't our professor, I would have already squished you and keep you to myself."

"But I'm no longer your–"

"Hey, hey, Hilda. You can't hog Teach like that. We're doing this to lift everyone's spirit. Especially the kids."

Hilda rolled her eyes at that. "When did you ever care for the kids?"

"I care for everyone."

"Uhuh. So why put our professor through this? Not to mention this might affect her image as this army's leading General. I don't even know how you even managed to convince her!"

"Teach loves me. And she loves the kids. And I know she'd look great in a cat costume. She did go around the Academy feeding the cats and dogs before and after spending time with us."

Byleth glanced at him, feeling a little warm and it has nothing to with the onesie she's wearing.

How long have Claude been watching her every move since she became their teacher?

And it's still irritating that Claude says how much she likes him nonchalantly like that. He doesn't have to rub it in, since she doesn't even know if he feels the same way.

The rest of the Golden Deer could see that they like each other however, and are frustrated with them. Hilda really wants to sponsor the wedding dress Byleth will wear.

"Now, let's go spread some levity around this place. I'm counting on you, Teach." Claude grinned as he held the door open.

The three of them made their way to the dining hall where the kids are waiting, with foods and pastries prepared by Mercedes, Annette and Ashe.

Byleth stopped a few steps from the door, right behind Claude and Hilda, taking deep breaths and trying to change her mindset from a professional swordsman to someone endearing to children.

She's not really that good with little ones, and majority of them avoids her whenever she walks by. Only those squires that works for the Knights and those who help around the place are close to her.

"Teach?"

Byleth looked over at Claude, who seems to be a little worried for her.

Maybe this is too much to ask of her after all?

His heart started beating wildly when Byleth smiled at him, unrestrained like how she usually smiles.

He could see her eyes crinkling as the corners of her mouth quirked upwards.

There's even that child-like twinkle in her eyes that he only sees when she's replying to his teasing.

"Let's go." she told him and Claude stiffened slightly at the sound of her peppy voice.

What... 

What just happened?

Byleth entered the dining room cheerfully, while Claude stood there by the door, staring at her.

The little event started awkwardly, with a few of the Knights posted by the doorways and the Golden Deers in one corner being a little uncomfortable with this set up.

The Gatekeeper is also present, and the only explanation Byleth gave to him is that he's moral support for this gig.

As if he's not enough.

Claude had scrunched up his nose at that in his room after Byleth told him why she's inviting the Gatekeeper but hey, whatever Byleth wants. He did kind of put her on the spot to do this, she can have all the moral support she wants.

The kids warmed up to Byleth after a few minutes, and the Golden Deers (as well as the Knights) were a bit unnerved further by how different she looks and behave.

She looks younger, without all the stress of the war and the search for the Archbishop on her shoulders.

She seems to be a different person at all.

If this is a different time or something, maybe Byleth is some kind of pre-school teacher. Or anything similar to that.

Byleth did some sleight of hand magics, which she wouldn't have been able to do at all if Hilda made her wear some oversized paws.

Kids participated in her little impromptu dance lessons, and Claude watched her with great interest as leaned on the wall behind him with arms crossed.

He would never have thought she could pull this off.

He should have known better that Byleth would agree easily to anything he asks of her.

Like when he jokingly asked her to hand over the Sword of the Creator.

Her cute engagement her little crowd became more comfortable to the kids and grown ups alike. It was Lysithea, of all the Golden Deer, who joined in first when Byleth asked the adults to participate in one activity.

The Knights joined hesitantly, with the Gatekeeper leading them.

And of course, seeing how Byleth is smiling at the Gatekeeper, Claude joined in as well and dragged the rest of the Golden Deer into it.

He has no idea why he's irritated. He knows he shouldn't because the Gatekeeper is a friend to everyone.

The dining hall is then filled with laughter and light-hearted jabs between the Golden Deers.

It was mostly Lorenz and Leonie getting a little too competitive alongside the children they paired up with.

To Claude and Hilda, seeing Lorenz getting riled up easily by Leonie is the funniest thing they've ever seen that day since his noble composure is replaced by noble frustration.

Claude tried to keep his eyes on Byleth as much as he can, because he knows it's going to be a long time before he sees this cheerful and almost different side of hers again.

After the activities and everyone settled down to eat the humble feast prepared for the kids, Byleth got swarmed by the kids who want to eat next to her.

Some of the bolder ones asked to sit on her lap while they eat.

"Someone's wishing they're that kid~" Claude heard Hilda's low singsong voice next to him.

Claude coughed at that, tearing his eyes away from Byleth. "What? No. I'm just surprised she's really good with children."

Hilda placed her elbows on the table as she rested her head on her hands. "Hmm... I never said anything it's you I'm pertaining to. I could be talking about Lysithea you know."

"I highly doubt that. She hates being treated like a kid, remember?" 

"Yeah I know that, but you being oddly defensive about what I said is highly amusing." Hilda chuckled, then she looked over where Byleth is seated. 

"It would be nice isn't it, to just see the professor smile like that every single day." 

Claude squinted suspiciously at her, wondering if she's baiting him in replying to that one. There's a lot of ways Hilda could turn his answer into something related to his feelings towards their professor and honestly, Claude isn't ready for that kind of commitment. 

Not with a war going on. 

It's hard to make promises when you don't know if you'll still be breathing tomorrow. 

Byleth has gone through a lot, like everyone else. He doesn't want to add any more heartbreak on top of all that.

"You know, Claude. I made an extra costume for the professor." Hilda grinned mischievously at him.

"Really? There's no need for that, since the costume right now is good."

"Oh, it's not for everyone to see Claude. You see, it's a really special one." 

"So you made that instead of the paws huh?" 

"Yeah, well. I just thought you might like it when you see it in due time." 

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Me? Why am I included?" 

"I made it specifically as preparations for a...very special night for the two of you in the future. I made sure to accentuate everything about her." 

Hilda gave him a teasing grin, moving her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. 

Claude coughed at that, glancing around quickly. Thankfully, everyone else is busy with whatever they are eating or talking about to pay the two of them any mind. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hilda." He replied, trying to play innocent.

"Oh, don't be coy, Claude. We all know already that you have feelings for the professor. And that you are kind of jealous of their friendship with the Gatekeeper." 

"What? Me? Jealous? No, not at all..." 

"Oh my poor dear Claude. You can deny all you want but I know you." 

"Really, Hilda?"

"Oh, yes. I assure you. I know that you are really into the professor. You kept looking for her when she disappeared right?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied with a straight face. Hilda only laughed at him. 

"Deny all you want, Claude. But once you see my handiwork, you will be thanking me." 

After the little event has ended at dusk, with everyone in attendance having more cheer in their faces and spring in their steps, Claude escorted a tired Byleth back to her rooms and making small talks about their favorite thing that happened in the dining hall.

Some may critic their little levity as nothing more but a waste of resources, but keeping morale in any way is essential. If the soldiers see the children having more hope in their eyes, they will fight to keep those hopes alive for them.

It's an underhanded move for sure, if anyone ever notice it, but hey if it works...

They bid each other goodbye once they reached their destination and that night, Claude thought back on what Hilda had said to him as he laid there on his bed. 

What kind of extra costume did she make? Did Byleth agree to it? Or did Hilda just went ahead and made it since she has Byleth's measurements?

Of course, while he still feels like it's inappropriate to think that way about a former teacher, his brain went on ahead and imagined what kind of special clothes Hilda made.

It's a lingerie, no doubt about it with the way Hilda had teased him. But what kind? 

Judging from Hilda's taste, it's surely made of sheer materials. As for the design, if Hilda says she had accentuated every asset Byleth has then that means a lot of sneak peak to Byleth's breasts. 

Maybe something like how the Assassins have those peek-a-boo areas. 

Claude shook the thought away. 

He won't be able to sleep if he thinks about Byleth in any kind of lingerie.

He has to be mature about this. Hormones have no place in war. 

Even Sylvain have stopped. Somewhat. Who knows. Claude is just amazed by him that he never contracted any illness with his night time activities, nothing more.

Getting up from his bed, he took his coat and loosely placed it over his shoulders and went out of his room. 

A walk around Garreg Mach will do him some good.

He was aimlessly wandering, avoiding some of the Knights on patrol because he's not in the mood to be told that he needs to rest. 

He then found himself near Byleth's rooms. Almost all of the lights there were out except for one.

Byleth is still up. 

Curious, he walked quietly towards her door. Pressing his ear to listen to the movement inside, it seems like there's a rustling of clothes.

A cold feeling settled down in his stomach. 

Is...someone with her? 

No. That can't be right. Byleth is not that kind of person... 

Besides, who would do such acts with lights on?

Placing a hand on her doorknob, he gently turned to open it.

Locked.

Of course. He should have known better.

But no locks stay locked under his touch, thanks to Byleth teaching him five years ago.

The lights went out of her room and Claude wondered if he was just getting a little paranoid.

Of course, Byleth probably got some work done after their little event. The war is still her top priority after all.

He let go of the door knob and let out a sigh.

Why is he doing this again?

Anything of her personal life is her own business, not his.

He turned his back from her door.

Well, it's time to resume his walk.

He glanced back at the door behind him.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to double check if someone's in there with her, right?

He returned to the door, fishing out whatever pin he can find from his pocket and started picking the door carefully.

He flinched when the lock clicked a bit too loud when he finally released it. He just hopes Byleth is too tired to hear that.

He carefully turned the door knob open, making sure it doesn't creak.

He peeked into the dark room, and saw a figure by the bed covered in blanket.

Good. Still asleep.

He opened it a bit more and eased himself into the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. The first things he noticed are the clothes on the floor.

Has she always been like that? Leaving her clothes on the floor after a tiring day?

From what he overheard from years ago, she's a tidy person...

When he took another careful step into the room, his fight and flight instinct kicked in when he felt someone grab him and threw him down onto the floor.

He retaliated by throwing his coat at their face to buy himself some time. He heard it get ripped somewhere by a sharp object.

He then tried to push his attacker off but his hands felt soft skin under his touch.

What?

Is Byleth's assassin naked? Female too by the feel of it.

He grabbed her wrist instead as she tried to bring the sharp object which looks like a dagger down onto him and flipped her over to pin her down onto the floor.

Byleth would have been proud of that move if she ever saw it. First time he ever managed to actually flip a woman who is after his life.

However, he got a little overconfident and the next thing he knew is that he's back on the floor, both of his hands pinned above his head and the assassin hovering above him with a dagger near his face.

Strong one hand grip.

Like Byleth when she wiped his ass on the floor during hand-to-hand combat.

"Did Hubert sent you?"

Huh.

Weird.

Why would an assassin accuse him being sent by that man?

And he knows for sure he had not heard that voice before. Who is this person?

"I should be the one asking that. Who're you to sneak into Teach's room?"

He felt her lax on her grip lightly, apparently surprised by his question.

"Wait... You're–"

Claude took that moment to slip out of her grip, disarm her and flip her over to pin her beneath him.

He glanced back at the bed.

Weird. Why hasn't Byleth got up from her bed after their scuffle? That would have woken anyone up.

Is she really that tired after holding an event with the kids?

"Claude?"

He turned his attention back to the woman underneath him.

He squinted, trying hard to see the features on her face.

"Claude, unhand me you dolt."

Claude blinked. Wait, he knows that voice.

"Teach?"

He didn't know she can change her voice to a different one.

He saw a spark leave from one of her hands that he had pinned down by her wrist and lit up a nearby candle.

Whatever light the candle gave, it was enough for Claude to see Byleth underneath him.

Hair sprawled out, wrists pinned above her head.

And wearing something he never expected her to wear to sleep.

It was a baby-doll type lingerie that perfectly cups her breasts, the hemline a bit too short and the sheerness of it allows him to see her skin through it.

He didn't bother glancing down whatever she's wearing for an underwear because he knows this is Hilda's handiwork. Whatever it is, it will kill whatever restraint he has.

Realizing he had just touched her breasts earlier and is now seeing her like this, it's like he just walked into some kind of fever dream he was trying to escape from by taking a walk earlier.

He quickly let go of her wrists, pushing himself back at a safe distance.

Byleth gingerly sat up, one of the straps of her slipping off her shoulders. She ignored it, and frowned at Claude who is wishing that the candle light will go out soon because it's not helping at all.

All it did is give her a silhouette that makes his breath hitch.

No. No. This is normal reaction in a man who sees a woman in such clothing. Nothing more.

He's not getting overly excited or anything like that.

He won't do that to her of all people.

"What are you doing, sneaking into my room?"

"Sorry I..." Claude squeaked then he coughed. "I mean, I was just going to check on you since I saw your light's still on...and well...I heard some suspicious movements and my, well, uh, curiosity got the better of me..."

"I see..."

"Say, uh, Teach. Uh, well. I never would have thought that you're into uh...such sleepwear."

"Ah, this?" she looked down at her almost naked body, seemingly not bothered by the fact that a man is in the room with her and seeing her like that. "Hilda sent this over with the onesie earlier. I don't know why though."

Claude kept his eyes straight at her face. Any lower than that, he might have to run from her bedroom.

She stood up and Claude averted his eyes. She went to her table and lit her lamp. She took a few papers from her desk and turned to look at him. 

Claude thought he's going to die when he saw her.

The baby-doll lingerie is in the deep shade of purple, the sheer hemline stopping just below her navel. It perfectly teases his senses to see her like that, with a matching slip that shows off her thighs and plump ass.

He gulped at that.

How can she act so chill wearing that in his presence?

"Here you go, Claude. I looked over your plans and made adjustments." she told him as if she's returning his homework and not a battle plan that involves the lives of their soldiers.

He blinked at that, his heart beating wildly and he stared at the papers she's handing over.

He struggled to get up, feeling that annoying excitement of arousal speed through to his crotch area.

No. He won't do that to her.

"Claude? Are you okay?"

"I'm not." he replied hoarsely as he kept his eyes on her feet. "But I'll be okay..."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Claude fumbled with the door behind him. "I.. Uh..."

"Claude..."

He cleared his throat at that. "Well...I...no, nevermind. It's not appropriate..."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, Claude? You locked the door just now."

Claude raised his hands defensively. He was trying to get out, okay.

Byleth looked down at the floor and saw his coat lying about. She picked it up, frowning.

"Ah, sorry about this. I'll get this fixed." she told him as she looked at the rip on its back.

Claude let out a sigh. If Byleth is okay being seen like this and continue with a normal conversation, then he should be doing the same.

This is just another one of her eccentricity.

"Hey Teach?"

"Yes?"

"You...really look good in that."

Byleth stared at him, shocked. "What?"

"That lingerie. It looks great on you."

He wasn't ready for her to get red in the face. As if she's finally realizing that she's almost naked in front of him.

Placing his hands on his hips, he assumed his usual teasing self to get over his nerves.

"Hilda did great with that." he grinned at her. Now that he's somewhat calm about it, he could see that it really does accentuate her in every possible way.

Even the few scars on her body back in her mercenary days and some during this war, looks great and not off putting at all.

"You...don't think it's weird on me?"

That question threw him off guard. "No? I just said you looked good in that. Why would I think it looks weird on you?"

She gave him a small, sad smile. "Nothing. It's just...this is the first time someone said I looked good in feminine clothes...my father's mercenary group often told me I look awkward when in a casual dress and would preferred if I'm in my armor..."

She then let out a laugh. "I know I was a weird kid back then. Not talking, not socialising. Not showing enough emotions as my dad had written down...and when I tried to fit in one day, they laughed. It was a horrible feeling and experience."

Oh.

So that's why she didn't seem to mind to be seen like that earlier. Because she thought he'd laugh at her too.

"You know, Teach." He finally said as he reached out his hands to cup her face and made her look at him. "Sometimes, fitting in the crowd doesn't always work out if you don't have anything in common."

"Claude?"

"Shh. Let me finish." He gently told her, putting the pad of his thumb over her lips. "Sometimes the place where you came from will not work out for you, that's why we go out to search for our own place in the world that will fit us. And if you can't find it after years of searching, it's alright to stop searching and make one for yourself. Every person has that strength in them to carve their own life, don't let any of your past or your bloodline stop you from achieving it."

He saw her eyes widened slightly at his words, knowing it's the most sincerest thing he would ever say to her about this topic. And there's also that worn out tone in his voice. 

Like as if he had been saying that to himself for so long.

He gently smiled at her. "Your past doesn't define your future. While we can't change the past, we can still make a different future. And no one has absolute power over what you can and can't do or wear. Except for yourself."

He felt her lips move under his thumb to form a smile.

"Now, I don't know about any of those old mercenaries you may or may have not considered as your extended family, but you look absolutely ravishing in that."

She then started laughing lightly and he pouted at that.

He just gave her a life advice and now she's laughing at him. Is he not allowed to be a little serious about life at times?

"Look at you, Claude. All grown up and teaching your professor a thing or two." she finally said when she finally freed her lips from his thumb.

Well, what can he say? Life's not been easy for him.

"Thank you, Claude." she told him, and Claude felt a little warm on the inside. Giddy even, to hear her thank him. "I thought you found me weird earlier for being cute in front of those children. I've always liked cute things but since I have a reputation...I couldn't enjoy it in the open."

Well, it was unnerving at first. But in the end, he did liked seeing her that happy.

It suits her.

And maybe he has that power to make her happier. He just have to admit to himself finally that he cares for her more than he care to admit.

"Teach...while a thank you is enough, I just thought of a better way you can do to show your appreciation for that little life lesson." he grinned at her. Byleth looked at him, confused.

"If you're thinking of skipping out on dealing with that man who's stalking and accusing Marianne of ridiculous things, I won't allow you as your General. I need you out there, Claude."

"What? No. Of course I'll go." Claude pouted. "That's not what I..."

"Good. Now, what's this better way you're talking about?" 

Claude pouted. Ugh, there goes the lines he had just thought to tease her.

Oh well.

Time to be direct about it.

"This way." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

It was a light kiss, almost innocent and a little awkward in a way that shows they have not kissed anyone else prior to this.

He pulled back a little, waiting for her rebuke.

It didn't came.

He kissed her again, this time with confidence. Putting enough pressure into the kiss to make the two of them feel good about it.

Byleth is also kissing him back, matching his movements.

And when he started lightly nipping on her lower lip, she dropped everything she's holding and held onto his shirt.

He opened his eyes to look at her as he kissed her.

She has her eyes closed, and the growing warmth of her face under his hands assured him that she's feeling good.

And when he pried open her mouth to have their tongues swirl around one another, he knows he's in dangerous water.

He could stop now and leave her room. This is more than any payment of gratitude for whatever he had said to cheer her up.

But his stupid carnal desire is keeping him rooted there, as he delved deeper, sucking on her tongue. His hands have started to wander down her neck, to her shoulders and down to her sides.

He would have squeezed her breasts when his hands brushed over them but he didn't want to push his luck.

They separated for a bit, needing some air.

Claude let out a deep breath.

Seeing her face this flushed, her eyes a bit unfocused and her lips moist and plump after his work with it, he knew there's no way out of this situation any more.

Not for him anyway.

If Byleth doesn't want to continue, that's fine with him.

"Now that's not fair, Teach." he complained a little as he pulled her close to him. "Why do you have to look so adorable?"

She chuckled at that. "If you thought calling me adorable will land you a spot in my bed, you thought right."

Claude froze at that. Did she just...?

"Now Teach. That's even more unfair. What if other guys call you adorable? Do they have a spot too?"

"No." she immediately replied. "It seems that word only works when it comes from you."

He grinned at that. "Be careful, Teach. You shouldn't really put that much trust in me on not using this chance to further my agendas."

"I did say before that it's fine that you used me, right?"

"The Roundtable and this are totally different."

Silence fell between the two of them, as Claude weighed his options.

Take a chance of a one night stand? Things would be a little awkward afterwards. Not to mention Byleth seems to be that person who wouldn't go to bed with just about anyone.

She would have taken up any man's advancements on her then. He knows there's a few who thinks of her this way. And he made sure they're far from her.

He could take the papers she had dropped earlier and leave. But it feels wrong to leave this one hanging. He really doesn't want her to think he's using her.

He wants her to think, and know, that he cherish her.

More than as a friend. More than as his professor.

He sighed. Well, she did give him consent...maybe he'll use this chance to indirectly tell her that she means a lot to him.

"There's too much light here." He muttered as he reached out to extinguish the lamp on her desk.

"Claude?"

He looked back down at her, and Byleth could see some shadow of lust in his eyes.

It's amusing and highly arousing at the same time. She could clearly see that he's holding back and at the same time she wished he isn't holding back at all.

"It's time to show you how much this grown up can do."

"Sounds like the words of a boy, Claude."

They both chuckled at that, and Claude went on ahead to kiss her again. He walked her backwards to her bed and the two of them fell onto it, not breaking their kiss.

Her hands threaded through his hair, gripping them tightly whenever he bit down on her lip or suck on her tongue. His hands travelled her body, feeling her softness underneath him.

He let his mouth wander away from her lips, kissing her jaws and down her neck. He was rewarded with a soft sigh of his name when he cupped her breasts finally and gently squeezed them.

He groaned at that, feeling good about it. He had always wondered how they would feel under his touch.

He made a low growl as he placed a mark on her skin. She squirmed underneath him when he pinched her nipples throught the fabric.

He rubbed both of her nipples between his fingers as he captured her lips again to prevent her from getting loud.

No need for everyone to hear those sweet moans of her, right? It's for his ears alone.

Pushing himself up, he eased out of his clothes and got back down to kiss her again. He shuddered under her palms as she pressed them against his torso.

Her hands wandered around his torso, feeling his muscles, his broad shoulders and eventually settled on his back. Her fingers scratched him in a good way, when he slid his hand downwards between her legs and pressed his middle finger onto her wet slip.

He rubbed her gently, winding her senses up slowly. He pulled away from their kiss to watch her feel good under his touch.

Feeling enough wetness through the fabric, he slid his whole hand into the underwear and found her heated folds.

He played with her clit first, rubbing it lightly. Byleth whimpered, one hand sliding off his back to cover her mouth.

He then slid a finger into her wetness. 

Tight. And hot.

He watched her for any sign of discomfort.

She did flinch a little earlier when his finger entered her but her body relaxed afterwards.

"Teach..." he whispered as he moved his finger in and out of her. "Look at me."

She glanced at him for a bit then looked away, embarrassed.

"Teach..." he growled as he delved his finger deep into her, making her buck her hips against him.

He then pulled his hand out, pushing himself up again to take off her underwear.

Pulling her close to the edge of the bed, he knelt on the floor and spread her legs open. He stared at her wet entrance, which drew him in to kiss it gently.

He continued to kiss it lightly, to let her get used to the feeling of his lips. He then slowly penetrated her with his tongue, making Byleth cover her mouth yet again and her toes curling at the sensation.

He watched her through heavily lidded eyes, letting her legs rest upon his shoulders and feeling her squirm as he lightly fucked her with his tongue.

Out of pique, he reached out to pinch her clit as he continued to move his tongue against her. He didn't expect a wilder jerk from as her body responded to that sensation.

With his free hand he reached down and pumped his own cock at the same rhythm as his tongue inside her, readying himself.

When he finally got her too wet, he grabbed her legs again and stood up. He then spread her open, positioning his thick length at her entrance.

Byleth breathed heavily, feeling him rub the head of his dick against her.

"May I?" Claude's voice cracked at his need. It's fine if she doesn't want to do it right now. He's fine with all the teasing that just happened. As long as he knows she's really okay with doing this with him.

She nodded at him and Claude had to restrain his urge to ram himself inside her in one go.

He entered her slowly, and he let out a little grown at the tightness that envelopes him.

He's not even halfway in yet, and he felt like coming already. That's going to be embarrassing.

"Teach. Relax." he told her, his own voice tight with the sensation. "It won't go in if you're too tense..."

More like he doesn't want to come after one thrust because she feels so good down there.

She took deep calming breaths, and Claude eased himself deeper inside her. Halfway through, he felt her flinch.

He stopped at that, looking down where they are joined. He then looked back up at her with a smile.

"Teach..." he whispered lovingly, capturing her lips again before he rammed the rest of his cock inside her, surprising her.

Byleth moaned in pleasure into his mouth, feeling herself full with him.

He's thick. Big. Long to the point she thinks she could feel him against her cervix. But it's probably just her imagination.

Her toes curled again as he started moving his hips in slow thrusts, as he waited for her to get used to his length and girth.

"Still painful?" he asked her as he buried himself deep into her.

"A little, but I'm feeling a different thing..."

Claude blinked at that. Well now...

"I'll make sure you feel so good tonight, you'd forget all those bad things they told you about not looking good." He teased her, as he pulled down the top of her lingerie to free her breasts.

He leaned down to suck on one of them, while the other he playfully squeeze with his hand and pinching her nipple. He also increased his thrusting pace that he had to cover her mouth with his free hand because her moans are getting louder.

Who knew she's this vocal.

He pulled out of her, keeping the tip of his cock inside her and Byleth whimpered at that, wanting to feel him again. Claude continued to tease her, only thrusting the head in.

Byleth took his hand off her mouth. "Claude..."

"You've really become expressive, Teach..." he chuckled. "Makes me want to be selfish and keep you to myself...not let anyone else see you being this adorable."

He then thrusted harder, the bed creaking slightly underneath them. He worshipped her body, not letting even a single spot untouched by him as he whispered everything he loves about her.

He may or may have not slipped back into his mother tongue while whispering those things to her and at this point, he's not really thinking what would happen if she learns of his true lineage.

If only Byleth wasn't overwhelmed by their lovemaking right now, she would have figured out by now that Claude is confessing to her.

Claude pulled out at the last second before he came, spilling his seed onto her stomach. After the last drops left him, he let out a tired chuckle.

"Sorry Teach. Got a little carried away..." he told her, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "You okay?"

"Mm..." was all Byleth ever managed to reply, tired and content. Claude got off the bed, looked for some cloth he could use to wipe himself down as well as to clean her up.

After a quick clean up, Claude sat down on the bed, looking at the sleepy Byleth.

Who would have thought that she felt insecure with her looks? He'll have to schedule a talk with those mercenaries she worked with.

How dare they tell her she doesn't look good in cute clothes.

She looks good in anything. And in nothing too.

Byleth wrapped her hand around his wrist and tugged him downward to join her in her small bed. She scooted over to make some room for him, and Claude laid down next to her.

She snuggled up to him, draping one arm around hid torso to make sure he's not going to leave her cold any time soon.

Claude stared at the ceiling as Byleth fell asleep in his arms.

If Hilda learns that her little gift worked after a few hours of mentioning it to him (he knew she meant their honeymoon in the future but it came early), she will surely gloat.

They have to keep their relationship a secret from everyone.

  
After they finally freed Marianne from the stalking of that annoying man, Hilda sat down with Claude in the dining area.

"So..."

Claude frowned at her, wondering what she's going to talk about.

"The professor apologized to me the other day because the straps to the gift I gave her broke..." Hilda told him without any prompting from him. "I easily fixed it though."

Claude thought back on it. Did he really pulled those off with such force? He thought he was gentle.

Though Byleth did end up having a lot of kissmarks all over her body that his mouth could reach. She ended up wearing her Bishop clothes to hide them.

She still kicks ass on the battlefield though. Not everyday you can lure the enemy into thinking you're a frail Bishop and then hit them with a silver sword.

"I don't know why you're telling me this." Claude told Hilda, playing innocent.

"Oh, well. I just know the durability of the clothes I make. It's literally impossible to break those without any excessive force. And I know it fits her because I have her measurements."

Claude shrugged at that. "Okay?" 

Hilda sighed, glancing at Claude knowingly as he picked up his drink. "I just wonder if the professor remembered to put on the cat ear hairband and the collar that goes along with it. She would have been such a pretty sight."

Claude coughed into his cup.

Cat ears? Collar?

What?

Now he felt cheated on because of his clumsy lockpicking.

Hilda snickered at that, standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Maybe next time, Claude."

"What?" Claude spluttered. "What do you mean next time?"

"Deny all you want but it's pretty obvious to me. There's a certain look of maturity on you two."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and I don't like what you are implying."

"I'm not that stupid, Claude. The professor suddenly using her Bishop clothes instead of her usual outfit?" she raised her eyebrows at that, challenging him.

Claude just took another gulp of his drink to avoid answering that question.

Hilda walked off smugly, and Claude's really annoyed by that.

Fine. Hilda wins this time. He then let his mind wander to what she said.

Cat ears and a collar huh.

He'd like to see that.


End file.
